Come And Get Me
by The Odd One95
Summary: A bad six months comes back and haunts Private Investigator Sadiq Adnan... and now the truth will come out. Warnings are inside!


**(… I am a sick minded girl at times, so this came out.**

**This is a one shot and Lust... handle the warnings.**

_**Lust: Okay, not too much, but just enough to up it to M. This is an AU. There is death, Yaoi, and... *giggle *, a little bit of non-descriptive masturbation. Oh, and its Shota in the beginning I guess.**_

**…. Okay, that moment is over. Go read my first Hetalia fan fic! And if it sucks, sorry, like I said, first Hetalia fanfic...)**

Run. Run. Run.

The Grecian man hopped over the fence and hid under the trash can. Seconds later, the cops ran past. Idiots.

With a definite smirk, the man got up and dropped a note behind him where it would be very visible.

_Come and get me, Sadiq Adnan!_

* * *

Of all days, he was called in on his day off!

Sadiq swore as he grabbed his coat and his most important thing- a pure white mask.

Exiting his home/office building, he glanced at the door:

**SADIQ ADNAN**

**PRIVATE INVESTIGATOR**

He grinned. Sadiq had fought tooth and nail to get where he was: a well respected, twenty seven year old PI. But of course, the cops were constantly calling him in, dammit.

On his day off too!

When he arrived at the station, the police chief Ludwig nodded. "Back room, Sadiq. Bring your gun?" "Three, actually." Sadiq replied. Ludwig nodded. The two had fought a bit, but they both liked big guns and hot woman... well, men too, in both their cases... and since Ludwig had actually somewhat settled down with some scaredy cat Italian...

Not the point.

The back room had two others: a Chinese man who quickly hid his Hello Kitty plushie he was fiddling around with and a gorgeous woman with long brown hair and bright green eyes. "Sadiq, these are Yao Wang and Elizabeta Héderváry, your coworkers as of now." "I don't even know if I want the case, Ludwig." Sadiq complained.

Ludwig looked at him with a stern gaze. "Trust me. You'll want it." He said.

He threw out three thick files and tossed them to the people at the table. The name written on it: _The Ring._ "A horror movie?" Elizabeta replied sarcastically, lifting it up. Ludwig sighed and began explaining. "Not that ring, Héderváry. This ring is a circle of con artist thieves with a tendency to 'challenge' certain policemen or investigators. They leave behind clues at each destination... the 'challenge' ends when they find a silver ring with a random gemstone in it... possibly what remains of the earnings of what they got this time. We finally got a face on the main man."

Rather bored, Sadiq flipped it open, saying, "And this is so important to take me away from my day off why- oh." Green eyes. Brown rumpled hair. Tanned skin. "Yes, that is Heracles Karpusi. I take it you recognize him?" Ludwig said. Sadiq managed to nod. "How can't I, I fostered him for over six months." "And sent him back into the system. You were only twenty at the time, Sadiq, asking you to take care of a fourteen year old was quite a bit, even if it was your fault he was an orphan in the first place. But now he's twenty and the leader of The Ring."

Sadiq nodded. "We found this while chasing him." Ludwig handed him the note with the message. Sadiq read it, then ran his hand through his hair. "I'll take it... and these two are to be my back up?" "Don't underestimate me, Adnan, aru. I'm a lot stronger than I look, aru." Yao replied. "Yes, the stuffed cat screamed toughness." Sadiq said sarcastically.

Yao glared, but remained silent. "One comment on the fact I am a woman, I can, and will, break your nose." Elizabeta threatened. "She broke mine the first time we met, if I recall." Ludwig said, gingerly touching his nose. "No commenting then." Sadiq said, and honestly meant it. "What's the first clue?" Elizabeta asked.

Ludwig shrugged. "That is the odd part, no clue. Usually, there is a beginning clue, but not in this case." "Where did they find the note?" Sadiq asked. "At the corner of 5th Street and Sun-" "Avenue? Lets go. I already know where our first clue is." Sadiq said, getting up and taking off.

No choice but to follow.

* * *

"Why this building?" Elizabeta asked, peering into the old, long abandoned apartment building. "Because this is where I met Heracles the first time." Sadiq replied, heading up the stairs. "Brings up some memories I strongly dislike." "Start talking, aru! We might be able to help!" Yao yelled, skittering up the stairs.

Sadiq sighed. "Fine... no interruptions or I will kill you."

_Sadiq kicked in the apartment door. "Athena, freeze. We have you." "Are you a cop?" The blonde woman asked, not turning around. Sadiq lifted up his gun. "No ma'am, just a private investigator. The cops will be in this building any moment though. Turn around."_

_ Bright green eyes flashing, she whipped around, gun in hand. "I'm not going back to jail, you'll have to kill me first." The woman hissed, not lowering the weapon. "Athena, put the gun down. Now." Sadiq threatened. "Never."_

_ Sadiq somehow managed to be missed by the first bullet, and then he got in his shot. First shot __to the heart. Athena dropped, gasping in pain. "Mom!" _

_ A young teen boy ran in the room and dropped by his mother's body. "Mother... please, please be okay. Please don't..." "Heracles... I love you, okay? I love you... I love..." Athena died in her sons arm and in her own blood. The boy screamed in anger and charged Sadiq, his fists covered in his mother's blood. "I hate you! You killed her! You killed my mother!" He yelled, punching out. Sadiq tucked the gun in his belt and held the kid's arms back. "Calm down, kiddo... I'm sorry, I'm really sorry..."_

_ Heracles looked up, tears flooding from his eyes. "You killed her! You just... killed her." "I know... and I'm sorry."_

Elizabeta nodded. "I remember hearing that on the news, heard you got your wrist slapped and that was it." "Pretty much, shouldn't have charged the door, shouldn't have gone for the kill. Inexperience ended up killing her more." Sadiq stopped at a door and opened it slowly.

It was exactly the same... even with the blood stain. Yao winced. "They never cleaned it up, aru?" "Guess not..." Elizabeta kneeled next to the blood 'stain'. "Hold on, this is fresh..." She dipped a finger in it and licked it. "Liz, what the hell aru!" Yao snapped. "Chill. Its melted cherry jello... yum."

Sadiq rolled his eyes again. "Funny, girl. Obviously he's been here and gone." "And here's the note." She said, glancing up at the ceiling. Sadiq looked up to see it written across the ceiling. He read it aloud. "Congratulations, Sadiq. You figured out my first riddle... okay, that's Greek for bastard, I remember that being written on my walls for weeks." "He was thirteen going on fourteen and he still drew on walls, aru?" Yao asked. "Rebellious brat.. anyway, the rest says, 'Here is my next riddle. Ring a round the rosie, colors in a circle, up you go, but don't jump, less your guardian throws a fit.'"

Silence. Then Yao said, "He really sucks at rhymes, aru." "Its isn't supposed to rhyme... Sadiq, its clearly for you. What's it mean?" Sadiq rubbed his temples. "Colors in a circles... up you go..." "A playground, aru!" Yao said. Sadiq looked at Yao oddly. "What?" "A playground, aru. Merry go rounds have a rainbow of colors on the bottom most of the time, aru. You go up on a swing set, and if my memory serves correctly, aru, my mother wouldn't ever let me leap from the swing-set, aru. Didn't you ever play on the swings?"

Sadiq shook his head no while Elizabeta nodded. "Yes, I do... me and my best friend would always leap off at the highest height... he broke his ankle doing that." "Well, which playground, aru?" "I remember now." Sadiq chuckled and said, "Back to the car, I'll tell you what happened once we are in."

_Heracles kicked on the swing again. This wasn't fair, his mother was dead, had been for two weeks, and now he had to live with this... monster that killed her! Stupid life... stupid, stupid, stupid!_

_"Figured I'd find you out here, you little bas- rascal." Sadiq sat on the swing next to him, stupid mask and all. "Go. Away." Heracles hissed. Sadiq sighed. "Look, kid-" "I'm thirteen. Not a kid." Heracles snapped. "Whatever. I'm not fond of this little arrangement either. I'm sorry for what I had to do. But lets suck it up and deal with it. Alright?" _

_ Heracles stared cautiously at Sadiq. "... Alright." Then Heracles got a mischievous grin. __"Come and get me!" He yelled, jumping off the swing and running around the park. "You little brat!" Sadiq hopped off the swing and took off after him. Heracles ducked behind the merry go round, __grinning._

_ Sadiq caught up, glaring. "What's the matter, can't keep up with me, old man?" Heracles said, gripping on the bars with the cheekiest grin. Sadiq grinned at that moment. "Prepare for a spin, kiddo." Grabbing the bars, he spun the merry go round. Still gripping, Heracles was spun around and Sadiq snatched him up. "Gotcha- and I'm twenty, not even close to old." "Heeeey!"_

They stopped at the park. "Aww, that was almost touching." Elizabeta teased, flipping her hair. "Yeah, he was still a brat though." Sadiq got out and looked around. "And I discovered our scammer already."

A blonde haired boy was in front of a box. He had thick eyebrows and bright blue eyes. He was yelling over and over, "Help raise money for starving kids in Greece!" People were throwing dollar bills and coins in. "Little immature for them... and how do you know its a fake?" Elizabeta asked. "Easy, if you can't tell, Heracles is very Greek. And this time, their point isn't how much money they score." Sadiq slammed the door and walked over.

The boy glared at Sadiq. "Gonna donate or not, mister?" He asked, a British accent evident in his voice. "Cut the act, kid. Who put you up to this?" Sadiq asked, hands on hips. The boy swallowed nervously. "My... my big brother did. I'm Peter Kirkland, he's over there." Peter pointed at a bench. A man with blonde hair, matching eyebrows and bright green eyes stared for a good second, then ran. "Arthur Kirkland, one of the brains behind The Ring- get back here, aru!"

Yao ran after him while Elizabeta questioned Peter. "Do you know this is illegal, pretending to be raising money for children when you actually aren't?" "It isn't for them! My brother will be in so much trouble later..." "He's in trouble now, sweetie. Did he give you anything?" Yao came back. "Lost him... gave him a black eye for the trouble though, aru."

Peter looked up at Sadiq. "He told me if a guy in a white mask appeared to give this to him." He handed the note to Sadiq. The note this time was:

_Well, fiddle me, you found me again, Sadiq._

_ Not surprised, considering you have help- cheater._

_ Here's your next clue:_

_ Cheese and parties. A thrown pizza pie, and a little slip by me._

Sadiq groaned. "We're going to a restaurant now. If I'm correct, Romulus's." "Ooh, I love their pasta!" Elizabeta squealed.

* * *

"Welcome to Romulus's, I'm Feliciano! I'm sorry, but the entire place has been rented out today." A cheery Italian man greeted them. Elizabeta flashed her badge. "Police investigation, and rented by whom?"

Feliciano seemed frightened, and he yelled, "Fratello! Get over here!" Another man came out, this one with a scowl. "Lovino, what did you do? You know nonno would not be happy- Fratello?" The other man bolted. "Hey, get back here!" Yao didn't hesitate, he ran and tackled the man. "I know you, aru! You are Romano!" "Oh, bite me, you Chinese bastard!" Lovino screamed, kicking and cursing.

Yao hand cuffed him. "Who was the restaurant rented by, aru? Talk, now aru!" "By Ivan and Francis, they are waiting in one of the cubicles... ow, those are too tight!" "Shut up, aru."

Sadiq ran into the fenced off place where a blonde French man and a large ash haired Russian sat. "Well, look here, time to go!" Francis mockingly blew a kiss, then hopped out the window with Ivan... leaving a note behind.

Hearing the car screech away, Sadiq grabbed the note and stormed back to the others.

Lovino, AKA Romano was being taken away by Yao to the station. Feliciano was being frantic and scolding his older brother in the same move. "Apparently, they were planning a heist here tonight. Feliciano would be held up, but not harmed." Sadiq said. "How do you know?" Elizabeta asked. "The note says so." "Why did he choose this place though?"

Sadiq sighed. "The first place I should've picked up something was very, very fucked up about our relationship... it was three months after I got custody of him and his fourteenth birthday, and I had taken him here to celebrate...

_"Pizza sauce isn't your color." Heracles noted as they left the restaurant. "Hera, you got us kicked out of Romulus's, why did you throw pizza at me? That is what elementary kids do, ya brat." Sadiq said, wiping pizza sauce off his shirt._

_ Heracles sighed. "I hoped it would hit your mask." "Hey, be nice! This mask is very important to me." Sadiq snapped. "... I wanted you to take it off..." Heracles said softly._

Elizabeta frowned. "That doesn't sound all that bad." "Trust me, it got worse. And the next hint I hate worse- we need to go to Pine Hotel." "You sure?" "Yes."

The trio pulled up to the hotel just as Antonio and Gilbert walked out, pockets full of jewelry. "Freeze, we're the police!" Elizabeta yelled. Antonio froze, Gilbert just flipped her the bird, yelled, "YOLO, and I'm too awesome for you, Lizzy!" and ran like heck. Antonio followed, dropping a note. Ludwig had joined them this round, and he plus Yao ran after the two.

Sadiq got out of the car. "That probably wasn't the first load they stole." He growled. "Probably... what happened here?" Elizabeta asked. "The next warning sign." Sadiq said simply, then told the story.

_Traveling was a lot more annoying when you had a fourteen year old boy with you._

_ Sadiq slipped into bed, wearing a pair of red boxers and a wife beater. Tomorrow morning he had a crime to help solve._

_ He had almost slipped off when... _

_**CRACK BOOM!**_

_The rain, lightning, and thunder hit all at once. Oh so perfect. It continued banging for about ten minutes when he felt a small teen crawl into his bed. "What the hell, Hera? What are you doing in my bed?" Sadiq snapped._

_ Heracles stared him fearfully in the eyes. "I... I got scared... can I sleep here tonight, Sadiq?" Sadiq rolled his eyes, which was now evident without the mask. "Your eyes are amber... I wouldn't have guessed." Heracles said. It had never occurred until then to Sadiq that Heracles hadn't ever seen him without the mask. "Yes they are... and aren't you a little old to be scared of thunder storms?"_

_ The teen blushed. "They... they remind me of gun shots..." He murmured. Sadiq's expression softened. "Fine, kid... you can sleep in my bed." "Thank you."_

_ Heracles snuggled up to Sadiq. Sadiq almost froze at this close contact... Heracles wasn't usually like that. The two slept through the night, long after the storm left._

Elizabeta had a gut feeling what this meant, but pushed that thought away quickly. "Let me guess, the last clue dealt with thunder?" She said. Sadiq nodded. "And here's the next:

_You are clever, Sadiq, even more than I remember._

_ Age truly changes a lot, hmm?_

_ Sadiq... where did I spend the most time?_

Sadiq paled. "We need to hurry." "Why?" "I think he's in my house!"

* * *

Elizabeta, Yao, and Sadiq arrived at his house shortly. "Age changes a lot, what does that mean, aru?" Yao asked. Sadiq shifted uncomfortably. "N... nothing." He lied. "Nope." Elizabeta stepped in front of Sadiq. "We aren't going in your house until you tell the rest of the story... why you gave Heracles back to social services."

Sadiq sighed. "Can't this wait?" He asked. "No, aru. We truly need to know just WHY Heracles is so obsessed with you, and making you go back to all these places, aru." Yao said, hands on hips. Sadiq nodded. "I'll tell as fast as I can... although it won't make much a difference."

_Sadiq arrived early home. He almost yelled for Heracles, but remembered the kid still tended to doze off in his room after school- he always found him asleep when he arrived home. He hung up his coat and began walking to his room when he heard a low moan coming from Heracles's room._

_ Curious, Sadiq slowed and peered through the slight opening... then blushed._

_ Pants discarded, Heracles was on his bed, legs spread, rubbing his hand up and down his member. Head flung back and sweat on his face, he would've looked attractive if he wasn't underage._

"You caught him jacking off? So... please tell me you didn't find it attractive, because I will shoot you." Elizabeta threatened. "No, definitely not! I am not a perv. Bisexual, yes. Pervert pedophile, no. I turn in those guys on a regular basis." Sadiq winced. "No... its what happened next."

_Sadiq decided to go to his room and pretend he didn't see anything. After all, he probably did that nearly every other day when he was that age, so it wasn't weird._

_ "Sadiq!"_

_For a second, Sadiq froze, thinking that Heracles has spotted him._

_ It was worse than that. Heracles was... fantasizing about him?_

_ "Sadiq, please, Sadiq!" The boy did everything but scream. Sadiq left quickly after that. This was so screwed up... how hadn't he guessed that Heracles thought like that?_

_ Of course, he was a teen boy. Teen boys always got crushes like this... but Sadiq was twenty years old! Six years wouldn't be much, say, if Sadiq was thirty-five, but Heracles was a minor. This was job ruining for someone like Sadiq._

_ There was only one rational option to do: get Heracles away from him. Heracles had talked a couple times about girls (and one boy) he had pursued at school, and Sadiq didn't want to be pursued, not now, not like this._

_ Grabbing the phone, he dialed the number of the social worker. "Bella, is that you? Great... its Heracles..."_

Elizabeta's jaw hung while Yao's eyes went huge. "Aii-yah, I can see the problem, aru... did he... know, aru?" "As far as I know, no. Lets bring him down... and please don't bring this up again." Sadiq said, pulling out his gun and storming into his house.

It appeared quiet and empty... until a gray stray cat ran past his feet. Then they noticed someone in the big chair in the corner. "Hello, Sadiq. It has been a while, hasn't it?"

His overall appearance hadn't changed much from his teen hood. Same ruffled brown hair, bright green eyes... he had muscled up though and grown taller. "Yes, it has, Heracles. What are you doing here?" Sadiq asked, gun pointed out.

Heracles smiled softly. "Gun down, Sadiq. I didn't come back so you could shoot me." "I am here to take you in, Heracles. You are thief and a con man, just like Athena. Please don't make me pull the trigger." The mention of Heracles's mother caused him to grimace, then he snapped his fingers.

Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert walked out from the hallway, each carrying their own fire arm. Ivan and a very familiar Italian hopped out from behind the kitchen counters. "What- Romano! What are you doing here, your supposed to be..." Sadiq's voice faded. "Sorry, Sadiq, aru. I'm not exactly a good guy, aru."

Yao had taken his gun and kept it level with Elizabeta's temple. She dropped her gun and held her hands up. "Put the gun away, Sadiq." Came that familiar soft voice. Sadiq slowly set the gun on the ground. "Members of the ring, escort Elizabeta outside. Do not harm her, I just want to speak with Sadiq alone."

The group left one by one, until only he and Heracles were the only ones in the room. Heracles got off the chair. "You know, you never let me sit in your chair... pity, it is really comfy." "Cut the crap, Hera. I can still kick your scrawny butt, with or without a gun." Sadiq growled, eyes narrowed behind the white mask.

Heracles sighed and walked very close to Sadiq's face... almost uncomfortably close. "H... Hera..." Sadiq said. Heracles just plucked the mask off of Sadiq's face. "Can't tell if you're lying... if your face is half covered." He said. "You brat." He spat, attempting to steal the mask back. Heracles clucked his tongue and stuck it in his pocket.

Sadiq narrowed his eyes. "What do you WANT, Heracles! I'm sick of this little game you got planned, leading me to those areas... what is your plan!" "To get your attention. To prove... I am not a child anymore. And remember what today is?" Heracles smirked. Sadiq sighed. "Yes, it did cross my mind that it was your birthday. You are... twenty one, right?" "Legal drinking age now."

Heracles grabbed Sadiq's hand and pulled him closer. "Hera, no." Sadiq said firmly. "I had a listening device on Yao, heard that you caught me imagining you and me... and yet, you never brought it up." "You were fourteen, Heracles, I was twenty! That would've never worked!" Sadiq pointed out, hoping that he would see reason.

The young man looked at him like he was an idiot. "Of course not, you moron. I am smart enough to realize that now... but now..." Sadiq gasped when Heracles's other hand landed on his chest. "H... Hera... stop that." He demanded. "Mmm, no."

Sadiq gasped when that hand slipped under his shirt and started massaging around. A couple breathy moans escaped from Sadiq's mouth coupled with curses. "You know, Sadiq, I have considered you several things in my mind. Murderer. Enemy. Killer. Bastard. Guardian. Someone to confide in... object of my fantasies. My first real crush. And the man I have been in love with for over six years."

When Heracles's lips met Sadiq's, Sadiq was mixed with repulsion and lust.

Well, he was legal now... this wasn't exactly bad... in fact, Heracles was a very good kisser.

Sadiq let his emotions soar and forced his tongue into Heracles's mouth, tasting some what like... Turkish Delight. Heracles's tongue winded around Sadiq's and they twisted and wrestled together.

As soon as that glorious kiss began, it ended. Heracles pulled away, face flushed and eyes slightly glazed. Placing something in Sadiq's hand, he whispered, "Σ 'αγαπώ." Then he turned around and walked out of his house.

Five minutes later, Elizabeta ran in. "Yao tied me to your car steering wheel... I can not BELIEVE he was a member of that group! Are you okay, your looking kinda flushed... oh my gosh, he kissed you, didn't he!" Blushing even worse, Sadiq mumbled, "Well, not exactly..."

Elizabeta's eyes went huge. "YOU kissed HIM! I'm trying to decide if that is fucked up or not." "It is. This is the truth, Elizabeta, I had no attraction for Heracles when he was younger, but... now it is so much different, that he is an legal adult."

Sadiq opened his palm to reveal a solid gold ring with emeralds implanted within the band. "Its gold this time... you are far more precious to him than the others." Elizabeta noted. "What are we going to tell the chief?" "Tell him that we lost him, and that Yao betrayed us. We will not bring up the kiss, or my past. Understood?"

Elizabeta nodded. "I promise, Sadiq."

* * *

A week later, things were back to normal. Of course, not one day passed without Sadiq thinking of Heracles.

Then Ludwig called him back to his office. "Sadiq, we got this. Its addressed to you." It was an envelope. Confused, Sadiq opened it up.

A silver ring fell out, along with a note.

_'Come and get me!'_

**(… this is so screwed up in my mind. So. Screwed. Up.**

** Yes, the line Heracles said in Greek was 'I love you'.**

** Well, I hope you enjoyed... no smut this time, perhaps next? Tee hee...**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


End file.
